MI PRIMER AMOR
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: DESCUBRÍ CONTIGO EL AMOR... ERA UN NIÑO... NO CONOCÍA EL DOLOR...


**Hola como están todos, eh vuelto con otro one-shot de Kung Fu Panda, esta idea se me ocurrió un día de neblina, mientras escuchaba una canción del mismo nombre de un cantaor llamado Junco y pensé, ¿por qué no escribirla?... así que lo hice y aquí está frente a ustedes… **

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece sino a DreamWorks… Sin más preámbulos comencemos…**

* * *

><p>Cinco años… cinco años habían pasado desde entonces; desde que renuncio a su título del Guerrero Dragón para convertirse en el nuevo líder de la aldea de los pandas… Observaba la luna completamente blanca, puesta en su mejor punto, ideal para divagar en su mente, sentado frente a la ventana de la sala de su casa…<p>

-Papá- Llamó un pequeño panda de no más de tres años interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres Tao?- Preguntó sin muchos ánimos de saber que se le ofrecía a su hijo.

-Quiero un vaso de agua, pero me da miedo ir a la cocina oscura- Dijo un poco apenado.

-Bueno vamos- Sonrió yendo hasta la cocina con su hijo, encendió una vela para observar mejor la jarra de agua y vaciarla en un vaso… el pandita la tomó y se dispuso a irse al cuarto, no sin antes abrazar a su padre en señal de agradecimiento, Po le sonrió y lo encamino a su cuarto… Después de que su hijo se fuera a su cuarto a dormir decidió ir afuera de su casa; específicamente cerca del río para observar la bella luna y reflexionar un poco más, se sentó en el verde pasto y se quedó observando. Tras unos árboles de bambú se hallaba caminando un panda de unos veinte años, corpulento y con una cicatriz en su pómulo izquierdo.

Al observar fugazmente a su alrededor se dio cuenta de la presencia de Po cerca del rio, decidió acercarse y hablarle…

-Po- Llamó acercándose, Po se dio media vuelta para verlo.

-¿Qué pasa Fo?- Preguntó al verlo.

-Nada importante- Respondió simplemente sentándose a su lado-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó interesado.

-Sólo observo la luna- Contesto sin dejar de mirarla.

-Todavía no la has olvidado, ¿cierto?-

-Y nunca la olvidare- Menciono melancólico-ya que ella fue mi primer amor.

-Nunca mencionaste eso- Dijo intrigado.

-Pues, es que es una larga historia- Dijo sinceramente.

-Cuéntame que no tengo prisa- Pidió mientras se recargaba en uno de los árboles de bambú para mayor comodidad.

-Está bien- Acepto-_Después de la caída de Lord Shen y al llegar al Valle de la Paz_-comenzó a narrar-_hubo sentimientos encontrados entre ella y yo, pero, lo más interesante es que no me di cuenta hasta meses después… yo era un niño en esos aspectos, y todavía no conocía el dolor._

_Pero cuando me entere de parte de Víbora que ella también tenía sentimientos hacía mí, me arme de valor… Era un día como este cuando se lo confesé, recuerdo que la lleve al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, la luna fue expectante del gran amor que nos teníamos… _

_-Tigresa- Hable captando su atención._

_-Sí Po- Me sonrió tímidamente._

_-Desde hace tiempo descubrí algo en mi interior que no creí que existiera- Comencé agarrando valor-y ahora que lo sé, sólo quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para mí Tigresa._

_-Y tú lo eres para mí Po- Me confesó sonriéndome, algo que me quito un peso de encima. _

_-Sólo quiero decirte que te amo- Confesé al fin, dejando salir con ello lo que había retenido durante meses, pero me extraño que traviesas lágrimas surcaron sus ojos carmín cuando se lo confesé._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté buscando una explicación-¿por qué lloras?_

_Ella se limpió las lágrimas y me miro directamente a los ojos._

_-Perdón- Me disculpe, ni yo sabía porque. _

_-No te disculpes- Me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente- pues no lloro de tristeza, sino de felicidad, pues mis sentimientos son correspondidos- Ella me abrazo y me dijo al oído: _

_-Te amo Po- Para luego unir sus labios con los míos en un corto pero mágico beso de amor. _

_-Y yo a ti Tigresa- Le dije volviéndonos a besar… Esa noche contra todo, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, y la luna fue expectante de ello… Le hice una promesa, que hasta ahora, todavía sigue vigente: _

_-Estaré contigo hasta el último de mis días- _

-¿A qué te refieres con que sigue vigente?- Preguntó confundido.

-Porque aunque no esté físicamente con ella, espiritualmente sí- Explico dejando abrir otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo?-

-Con paz interior por supuesto- Fo se sorprendió y siguió escuchando.

_Durante más de dos años fuimos novios; ya íbamos a cumplir nuestro tercer año que lo éramos, ya había planeado pedirle matrimonio desde meses atrás… ¿pero donde iba ser significativo para ella?, la respuesta fue simple; bajo el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, ahí donde nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma…_

_-Tigresa- Hable armándome de valor y acariciándole la mejilla e hincándome frente a ella. _

_-Si Po- Me alentó a decírselo._

_-Tigresa ya llevamos años de ser novios, y créeme que han sido los mejores- ella sonrió ante eso-y quiero que sepas que quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida-la sonrisa de Tigresa se ensanchaba más y más con la palabras que iban fluyendo de mis labios-Tigresa quieres casar…-_

_-Po ha venido un panda a buscarte- Dijo Mono interrumpiendo mi momento- está bien vamos-mire como Tigresa al igual que yo suspiro de frustración por la inoportuna interrupción. _

_Llegando frente al Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros, estaba frente a mí un panda de unos veinte años a lo mucho y portaba un nón lá, era quien descubriría tiempo después que era mi primo; Wei. _

_Se retiró el sombrero de su cabeza, y al verme mejor quedo sorprendido puesto que el presentimiento de mi padre había sido acertado. _

_-¡Xue!- Exclamó de felicidad abrazándome-tanto tiempo sin verte creyéndote muerto. _

_-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte confundido. _

_-Oh que torpe soy- Dijo para luego presentarse-me llamo Wei y soy tu primo-ahora me tocaba a mi estar sorprendido. _

_-¿Enserio?- Volví a preguntar-sí-me respondió._

_-¿Y porque me llamaste Xue?- Interrogue confundido. _

_-Porque ese es tu nombre- Explico-pues aquí me llamo Po y soy…-quise presentarme pero él ya sabía quién era. _

_-Sí el Guerrero Dragón- Dijo sabiendo lo que yo era. _

_-¿Ya comiste?- Pregunté gentilmente. _

_-La verdad no- Respondió negando con la cabeza. _

_Le invite a comer junto con los otros pues ya era la hora, se comió seis platos como si su vida dependiera de eso…_

_-¿Tenías mucha hambre?- Preguntó sin mucho tacto Mantis._

_-Perdón- Se disculpó, todos le lanzamos miradas furtivas a Mantis-pero no comí durante una semana. _

_Después de eso le conté como me había convertido en el Guerrero Dragón y como había derrotado a Shen… Luego él me contó mis orígenes y como después de la masacre que ejecuto Shen los sobrevivientes, entre ellos mi padre Suyin, llegaron al Valle de las Cascadas. _

_Tras terminar de contarme, me informo por el motivo que vino; mi padre estaba enfermo y tenía que verlo._

_Ante eso se me formo un problema, entonces le dije que me diera hasta el día de mañana para pensarlo bien, ese día se quedó en el Palacio de Jade como huésped… Pase todo el día pensado que hacer, quedarme o ir, la primera decisión era muy radical; no iría puesto que mi vida estaba en el Valle de la Paz al lado de mi amada Tigresa, se lo comenté a Tigresa muy seguro de mí: _

_-Eh tomado una decisión Tigresa-_

_-Enserio, ¿y qué decidiste?-Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos._

_-No iré- Le dije sinceramente. _

_-¿Por qué?- Me preguntó sorprendida. _

_-Porque mi vida está aquí, junto a ti- Le explique sonriéndole. _

_-Po es tu padre- Me dijo-te recomiendo que vayas a verlo-me recomendó, eso me sorprendió. _

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunté interesado en su respuesta. _

_-Si yo encontrara a mi padre biológico, créeme que lo visitaría- Explico dejándome un poco sorprendido._

_-¿A qué quieres llegar?- Insistí puesto que era muy raro para mí que mencionara eso. _

_-A que vayas a verlo pues está muy mal, y tal vez su único deseo es verte de nuevo- Me menciono dejándome boquiabierto._

_-Pero no te quiero dejar sola- Le dije abrazándola. _

_-No te preocupes Po, ve y yo te estaré esperando hasta que regreses- Me beso consolándome, entonces cambie mi decisión, solo porque ella me lo dijo. _

_Medio día, había terminado de arreglar mis cosas; frente al Salón estaban reunidos todos para despedirse… _

_-Adiós Po- Mono fue el primero, me abrazo-ten-me obsequió un tarro de sus galletas favoritas._

_-Gracias hermano- Sonreí por el detalle. _

_-Adiós Po- Le siguió Mantis-extrañare tus fideos-dijo recibiendo miradas furtivas de todos por la imprudencia._

_-Adiós cariño-Víbora me rodeo con su cola._

_-Adiós Po- Grulla me abrazo-aquí tienes-me dio un pergamino-es lo que me pediste-susurró-gracias le dije y lo guarde en la mochila. _

-¿Qué te dio exactamente?- Preguntó Fo.

-Un retrato de Tigresa hecho en tinta- Dijo.

-¿Para qué lo querías?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Para tener un recuerdo de ella que me motivara mientras estuviera aquí- Explico sorprendiéndolo.

_Luego siguió Tigresa, me abrazo y me beso: _

_-Adiós Po- Se despidió sacando de su bolsillo un collar del yang-te quiero obsequiar esto- lo coloco sobre mi cuello y me mostro el suyo: el yin-esto nos mantendrá unidos-eso me sorprendió, pues Tigresa no era muy detallista en ese sentido, la volví a besar-te esperare, lo prometo-me dijo en última instancia. _

-Aún conservo el collar- Agrego Po sorprendiendo nuevamente a Fo.

-¿Enserió?-

-Sí, mira- Lo mostro, pues todavía lo traía puesto.

_El maestro Shifu se puso frente a mí y me extendió la espada de los héroes. _

_-Po, has demostrado ser un gran guerrero- Esas palabras me elevaron un poquito el ego-y por eso te la quiero obsequiar-yo no podía salir de mi impresión. _

_-¡Bárbaro!- Exclame tomándola entre mis manos y colocándomela en la espalda. _

_-Gracias maestro- Lo abrace puesto que aunque al principio se quiso deshacer de mí, con el tiempo demostró ser una gran persona-adiós Po-se despidió._

_-Si no vuelvo en un tiempo- Mencione colgándome la mochila-enviaré cartas-dije para luego bajar las miles de escaleras… Al bajar al pueblo le dije que pasáramos por un lugar que yo recordaba desde mi infancia. _

_-"Guerrero Dragón fideos y tofú"- Leyó el letrero de la entrada, pasamos dentro y mi padre Ping me abrazo. _

_-Hijo hace mucho que no bajas- Me dijo felizmente-¿quieres unos fideos?-me pregunto._

_-No pá- Le dije, él miro a un lado de mí y observo a Wei. _

_-¿Quién es él Po?- Interrogo curioso. _

_-Oh que torpe- Dije al aire-papá él es Wei mí primo biológico-lo presentó dejándolo pasmado-y Wei él es mi padre adoptivo Ping-le presente-mucho gusto señor-se reverencio respetuosamente. _

_-¿Po qué haces con esa mochila?- Preguntó al a ver avistado la mochila colgando en mi espalda._

_-Pues…- No tenía palabras para decirle que iba a ver a Suyin. _

_-Vamos a ir a mi aldea a mostrarle a su padre biológico, puesto que esta grave de salud- Dijo Wei. _

_-Mi hijo no ira- Se puso en plan sobreprotector. _

_-Papá tengo que hacerlo- Le dije aunque estaba triste por dejarlo, pero aun así me reconfortaba saber que no me quedaría mucho tiempo, o eso creía. _

_-Pero…- Dijo un poco triste-no te preocupes volveré en poco tiempo, te lo prometo- Esa fue la primera promesa que no cumplí. _

_-Está bien hijo- Me abrazo-aquí estaré esperando tu regreso. _

_-Si volveré- Y Wei y yo nos fuimos corriendo con rumbo al valle._

_Tardamos aproximadamente una semana en llegar, corriendo por supuesto, al llegar observe las maravillas naturales que había; cuatro hermosas cascadas rodeaban el valle, hacía honor a su nombre, las bellas planicies verdes que formaban el valle a su alrededor, y los cultivos de bambú. _

_-Hermoso, cierto- Dijo Wei. _

_-Si- Todo el verde de las montañas era impresionante. _

_Me llevo hasta la casa; durante el camino todos se me quedaban viendo, algo que me puso nervioso, al llegar pude contemplar el humilde diseño y el suficiente espacio para vivir por lo menos cinco personas; ahí estaba él, postrado en su cama, moribundo y tú al lado de él cargando a tu hijo Wan. _

_-Xue- Dijiste sorprendido y acercándote a mí-¿eres tú? _

_-Sí, ¿quién eres tú?- Pregunte confundido en aquella ocasión. _

_-Soy tu hermano Fo- Me abrazaste lleno de felicidad. _

_-¿Enserio?- Seguía sin poder creerlo. _

_-Sí- Me acercaste a la cama. _

_-Padre- Llamaste y el poco a poco abrió sus ojos débilmente, al abrirlos completamente y verme se asombró. _

_-Xue- Sus palabras retumbaron en mi corazón por su tono débil-el mismo-sonreí abrazándolo. _

_-Estas vivo- Dijo felizmente. _

_-Si padre- _

_-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- Me preguntó interesado._

_-Pues digamos que mi madre me metió en una canasta de rábanos-le entristeció recordarla pero seguí contándole-entonces me llevaron hasta el Valle de la Paz creyendo que era los rábanos, cuando llegue me recogió un ganso que tenía un restaurante, llamado Ping, o como todos le dicen el Señor Ping; el me baño, me educo, me cuido y me bautizo bajo el nombre de Xiao Po-termine el relato dejando a todos impresionados de cómo me cuido como si fuera suyo. _

_-Qué bueno que te haya cuidado- Dijo en última instancia._

_Dos años dure en el valle, tú lo recuerdas muy bien; aprendí agricultura y herrería… Durante todos ese tiempo mande cartas, las cuales solo respondieron un año y solamente por tres meses, después de eso ya no me respondieron ninguna, pero yo seguí enviando… _

_Finalmente Suyin murió en invierno del segundo año que estuve, y si lo recuerdas nos escogieron a los dos para que uno fuera el líder de la aldea._

_-Po tú eres más digno que yo- Insistías en que aceptara, pero eso no cambiaría mi opinión. _

_-No- Te dije por treintava vez-mi vida está en el Valle de la Paz junto a mi amada Tigresa._

_-Bien- Aceptaste el cargo a regañadientes-pero si cambias de opinión, no dudes en decírmelo._

_-Sí hermano- Termine de preparar mi mochila._

_-¿Cuándo partirás?- Preguntaste intrigado. _

_-Mañana antes que el alba llegue- Mencione. _

_-Bien- Te retiraste de la habitación que alguna vez fue de Suyin, en la cual yo me quede a dormir durante esos dos años. _

_Y así partí antes de que siquiera los rayos del sol tocaran la Tierra, corrí durante tres días seguidos, el tempo que más duré en toda mi vida, tarde aproximadamente cuatro días en llegar, cuando lo hice quise visitar a mi padre Ping._

_Fui al restaurante, pero cuando llegue, el letrero ya no estaba, siquiera las mesas y los adornos, la cocina, ventanas y puerta estaban cerradas. Entonces vi al dueño del puesto de manzanas y le pregunté: _

_-Oiga, ¿qué paso con el lugar?- _

_-Veras… este…- Parecía ser que batallaba para explicarse. _

_-¿Qué pasó?- Pedí una explicación._

_-Ping murió- En ese momento sentí como si veinte cañonazos de Shen atravesaran mi corazón._

_-¿Cómo?- Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla derecha._

_-Nunca supimos cuando murió, ni siquiera de que- Explicaba, poco a poco me sentí como basura por haberlo abandonado-hasta que los vecinos empezamos a captar un olor putrefacto viniendo de su hogar, fuimos y descubrimos el cuerpo sin vida de Ping… Lo sepultamos ese mismo día, y después donamos las cosas del restaurante a un orfanato, menos las tuyas por supuesto-no lo podía creer, eso tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla, corrí hasta dentro de la casa y rompí la puerta para entrar a mi habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, solo que más empolvado, revise cada detalle, hasta que encontré encima de una caja unos pergaminos que no recuerdo que hayan estado ahí… Abrí uno, y las lágrimas en los ojos empecé a leer:_

_**Po, ya van dos meses que llevo esperándote al igual que Tigresa que siempre viene a visitarme y de vez en cuando me ayuda a atender a los clientes… Tengo fe en que un día regresaras, y volveré a abrazarte como el pequeño panda que eres…**_

_Abrí otro pergamino que fue escrito dos meses después: _

_**Que crees Po hoy fue tu cumple años, pero no te tuve para felicitarte y hacerte tu pastel… Pero cuando vuelvas te tendré listo tu regalo sorpresa… **_

_Pareciera ser que escribió cada dos meses, eran cortos pero eran más que suficiente para romperme el alma; leí cada uno, fue difícil no llorar, pero la última ocasiono que me sintiera como la peor escoria del mundo: _

_**Po parece ser que estoy tan enfermo que no puedo seguir manteniendo el restaurante, ya casi nadie viene desde que te fuiste, ni siquiera Tigresa y los otros furiosos, por eso eh optado por cerrarlo; cada día es más difícil levantarme por el dolor de mis huesos, pero pensar en volver tu cara sonriente y enérgica me da las fuerzas para seguir esperándote. **_

_**Pero sí cuando vuelvas yo ya no estoy, quiero pedirte una disculpa por no cumplir mi promesa… **_

_**Te quiero hijo**_

_Sí, había abandonado a mi padre; aquel que me educo, acogió y me enseñó el arte culinario murió solo, y en sus últimos días nadie estuvo a su lado… Me limpie las lágrimas, volteé a mi alrededor y vi una extraña caja con un moño, tenía una extraña inscripción en ella: _

_** "Felicidades hijo, espero que aceptes este humilde presente de mi parte"**_

_Abrí la caja y vi el obsequio; la sensación que tuve fue indescriptible… ¿qué era?, el cucharon de mi padre, heredado desde su abuelo, pero también había otro pergamino dentro de la caja, lo abrí: _

_** Este presente demuestra la dedicación y esfuerzo que le pusiste a la cocina… Felicidades, sigue así… **_

_Ya era suficiente sufrimiento en menos de una hora… Decidí salir del restaurante e ir a lo otro que venía; a buscar a mi amor, pensar en que volveríamos a estar juntos me reconforto un poco más… Subí los escalones, y en esta ocasión no se me hicieron pesados de subir._

_Llegué a la entrada, la abrí y subí al Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros, volvía a abrir y ahí estaba ella frente al estanque, vestía… ¿la ropa que usaba Shifu?, pero no le tome importancia, pues seguía siendo bella, volví a sonreír. _

_-Tigresa- Hable, ella dio la vuelta y sonrió acercándose a mí mientras me reconfortaba en un abrazo. _

_-Po ya volviste- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Sí, ya podremos volver a estar juntos- Dije sonriendo, pero por alguna extraña razón su sonrisa desapareció, me extraño ese gesto de su parte. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte. _

_-Po…- Quiso hablar. _

_-Mami- Le interrumpió una pequeña voz, yo volteé a mi lado derecho y vi algo que rompió mi corazón en más de mil pedazos, una pequeña tigresita de un año llendo a los brazos de Tigresa. _

_-¿Quen es el pada?- Preguntó cómo pudo hablar, apenas tenía un año, y eso era un avance. _

_-Hija, él es Po el Guerrero Dragón- Le dijo presentándome-Po ella es mi hija Siu-alcance a ver el anillo que traía en su pata izquierda, eso me destrozo. _

_-Mi amor- Llamó un tigre siberiano blanco, portaba un conjunto parecido al que Tigresa usaba pero con el pantalón negro y la playera roja-que bueno que te encontré fíjate que…-no termino de hablar al percatarse de mi presencia-Tigresa, ¿quién es el panda?-preguntó, algo que me molesto un poco. _

_-Él es el Guerrero Dragón, Po- Me presentó- Po, él es mi esposo, Yuga-lo señalo, él no me vio a mí con buena cara ni yo a él, pero igual nos reverenciamos._

_-Tigresa- Hable rompiendo el incómodo silencio-necesito hablar contigo-Yuga me miro amenazante-a solas. _

_-Yuga llévate a la niña- Pidió dándosela en sus brazos, él se retiró de ahí. _

_Ella agacho la mirada para no ver mis ojos, ¿dolía?, claro que dolía, estar lejos durante dos años sin ese ser que amas para volver y enterarte que ya está casada… Entrelace mis patas con las suyas y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos. _

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunté indignado-¿por qué te casaste?_

_-Veras…- No podía explicarse._

_-Sabías que estar lejos de ti era un tormento; no poder abrazarte, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, ni el sabor de tus labios- Le recrimine._

_-Po...- Se sentía culpable, pero de que servía, el daño ya estaba hecho. _

_-Parece ser que ninguna de las promesas se cumplió- Ella me miró confundida._

_-Yo creí que tú me ibas a esperar- Le dije, una lágrima broto de su bello ojo izquierdo resbalando por su pómulo. _

_-Yo descubrí contigo el amor- Sinceramente me sentí estúpido al decirle. _

_-Yo no te quería dejar, pero tú insiste en que fuera- La verdad no toda la culpa recayó en mí, sino también en ella. _

_-Ya no sigas- Pidió limpiándose la lágrima, en ese momento alcance a notar que todavía traía puesto el collar del yin al igual que yo, sonreí cínicamente. _

_-Aún lo conservas- Dije un poco asombrado, ella asintió. _

_-Necesito hablar con Shifu- Dije, estuve a punto de dirigirme a su habitación, pero Tigresa me detuvo antes de hacerlo. _

_-No puedes- Me dijo-¿por qué?-pregunté consternado. _

_-Porque el murió- Genial, tres noticias que me partieron el alma en dos, en menos de un día. _

_-¿Hace cuánto?- Pregunté sin mirarla. _

_-Hace cuatro meses- Sí, justo en ese momento maldije la llegada de Wei al Valle de la Paz, aquella llegada supuso el fin de mi felicidad. _

_-Ahora yo soy la encargada del Palacio de Jade- Las cosas cambian, eso era una triste realidad, y yo no comprendí eso hasta después de un tiempo. _

_-¿Y los chicos?- Volví a preguntar. _

_-Víbora y Grulla se casaron, y después de eso se mudaron a ala tierra natal de Víbora- No quise preguntar esta vez, pues ya era demasiado para mí-Mono y Mantis están en una misión, Peng se unió al equipo y está con ellos, mientras tanto Yuga y yo cuidamos el Valle. _

_-Maestra Tigresa- Hablé volteando a verla-quiero decirle que renunció a mí título del Guerreo Dragón-ella se sorprendió ante eso. _

_-Creí que te quedarías- Dijo todavía sorprendida._

_-Yo también lo creí- Ella trago grueso._

_-Hasta luego maestra- Me reverencie y regrese a la aldea. _

_Cuando volví, trabajando en el campo conocí a Bing Quing, ella se enamoró de mí y estuvo siempre a mi lado, y por lástima me case con ella, no por amor… Pero si mi decisión arruino mi futuro una vez, ya nada me sorprendería… _

-Y esa es la historia- Término de narrar.

-Po- Llamó.

-¿Sí Fo?- Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó con Po.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Po.

-Por haber enviado a Wei a buscarte- Menciono sorprendiendo un poco a Po quién siguió tranquilo-perdón por haber arruinado tu felicidad.

-No te preocupes, fui yo quien tomó la decisión de venir, no tú- Le dijo quitándole un peso de culpabilidad.

-¿Volverás al Valle?- Preguntó Fo interesado.

-Mientras este casado no- Dijo sinceramente-pero después tal vez, después de todo ahí está la persona que más amo.

-Mi primer amor- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Po y Tigresa sosteniendo el collar entre sus patas...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LOS INVITO A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS… NOS VEMOS… SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOS: <strong>

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
